


Silver Burns

by DesertMoon



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bullets Era, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frankie - Freeform, Gothic, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Angst, Revenge, Revenge Era, Vampires, argument, not a lot really actually idk, the era is literally only relevant to their hairstyles..., tiny bit, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertMoon/pseuds/DesertMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt...</p><p>Gerard is a vampire, Frank is pissed at him and decides to retaliate in the most effective way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This piece of writing does not contain any factual information and aside from using the names and physical appearances of certain celebrities, it does not claim to express any other aspect of their lives, thoughts, persona etc. These characters are entirely fictional and I make no attempt to represent any real people. I ask that readers do not share this work with the people on whom I have based these characters’ names and physical appearances, nor with anyone who may be associated with them. Should they come across this work in any way I will happily and immediately take it down. If anyone else has objections to the publication of this post for any reason please contact me and, again, I will readily remove it.

“Babe, come on.” said Gerard.

Frank was being childish and he knew it. There were a number of ways to resolve arguments and this was not one of them.

“I’m sorry, okay? Can we stop this?”

Sun was leaking through the curtains, threatening to crawl onto the mattress. Gerard wrinkled his nose and pulled his feet out of the way of the falling sunbeams.

“Can you at least close the curtain, please? Do you want to burn my skin off?”

Frank was reading at the other end of the bed, free hand pointedly waving in and out of the dusty sunlight. In addition to his usual chipped black nail polish, several rings glittered in the light. Silver rings.

“Frankie, you’ve made your point. Talk to me? What did I do?” said Gerard, leaning forward as far as he could without touching the sunlight. For a moment there was silence and he was left peering out from behind his hair. He recoiled a little when Frank spun around.  
“What did you do?” he hissed. His book hit the floor with a thud. “You want me to answer that question?” his voice was low, the numerous noise complaints they'd received over the past month clearly not forgotten despite his anger. He didn't need volume though, he was staring daggers at Gerard, silver daggers no doubt, and all the while Gerard was floundering to figure out what he'd done wrong.

Frank had been in a bad mood when they got home last night, but Gerard had put it down to tiredness. It was't unusual for Frank to be cranky, especially with the fucked up hours they both kept. 

He fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie absently. Frank sighed and pulled his legs up under him. Even cross-legged he managed to look fierce. His tattoos burned into his pale skin. Gerard could trace every line in the pitch dark if he needed to.  
“If you're legitimately too dense to figure it out, can’t you just read my mind or something? Vampires can do that can’t they?” he tilted his head to the side, mock-questioning. His tone was lined with steel.

“You know we can’t.” muttered Gerard. The frustration fizzing in the back of his mind was beginning to spark. He stared Frank down, focussing on the glimmer of his lip ring. Silence began to stretch again. Gerard couldn't keep from fidgeting unhappily. Finally, Frank let out a long sigh. 

“Alright, if you need me to tell you, I will.” said Frank, hard but quiet. Gerard drew his bottom lip into his mouth, fangs sinking gently into his skin, and waited. Frank drew himself up.

“I have moved to the Vampire part of town for you. I put up with dead animals in my fridge for you, I come out at midnight to marvel at the fucking moon whenever you ask, and look at the way you fucking thank me. You take me out with a bunch of your gothic friends and basically ignore me the entire night. I mean, excuse me for being a mere puny mortal, but that was fucking embarrassing.”

“Frank, I-”

“And when you did grace me with some of your attention, it was to tell some patronising little story. ‘Oh, let’s all laugh at the little human’, ‘Isn’t it past his bedtime, awh.’ Fuck you, Gerard. You made me feel like an idiot. I'm not your pet.” his voice only cracked for a second, but it was enough to shoot an arrow of guilt right through Gerard’s irritation. Frank spun around again and picked his book back up, finding his place with vigorous swipes. He tapped silver-clad fingers on his knee. They rattled faintly. The only other sound in the room was his heavy breathing. 

Before Gerard was able to stitch two thoughts together, Frank was speaking again.

“It’s not just last night either.” his voice had truly lost its edge now. He sounded defeated, which on Frank, was far worse. “I wouldn’t have been so upset if it- Look, I just feel really inferior sometimes, alright.” The air in the room was suddenly too thick. A tumble dryer hummed into action somewhere upstairs. Gerard was relieved that Frank wasn’t looking at him.

“We said- back when we went into this- we said that we had to be completely honest or it wasn’t going to work. So here it is.” He paused, turning a page of his book for no reason. “When we go out with your friends I feel like a joke, and it feels like shit. I’ve dealt with it before when it was other people. There's always someone making me feel small, and I never thought it could ever happen with you, and it kind of fucking sucks.” Gerard watched Frank’s back rising and falling, his shoulders slumped. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, but even disregarding the dangerous amount of silver on his body, he suspected the gesture wouldn’t be appreciated just yet. Instead, he edged to the side of the mattress, careful to avoid the slowly proceeding bar of sunlight, and sat on the floor in front of Frank, as far out from the shadows as he dared.

“Frank, I am _really_ sorry. If I ever make you feel that way again, tell me. Or just- dump me on the spot or something, okay?” Frank looked at him with a carefully blank expression. “I never want you feeling like that. I never want to be the one doing that to you. I promise I’ll work on it.” he meant it, but he was also scrambling for the right thing to say. Thoughts which he usually kept at bay were suddenly swirling through his mind. Thoughts about losing Frank. Usually, though, these thoughts came with images of a rainy funeral and the prospect of surviving the rest of eternity without the first guy he'd ever loved, but today they depicted a life where Frank was still alive and well, living his life somewhere without Gerard. 

Far more panic inducing.

Some time passed, but eventually Frank nodded, reining in the slew of new images fluttering through Gerard's brain. 

Frank blinked in the sunlight which had just passed into his eyes, directly illuminating the scorpion on his neck. Gerard decided that it would probably be inappropriate to sketch Frank just now, so he tried to commit the image to memory. Not that he needed to, Frank was always here. There'd be a thousand other mornings where the sun would hit him just right. A thousand other times Gerard could slump in the shadows and try and capture a fraction of the radiance he saw. 

He couldn’t help but smile at Frank. Even looking tired and a little pissed, he was still fucking beautiful.

They sat a while longer. Frank pretended to read his book, but his eyes weren’t moving.

Gerard was staring into space when the sound of metal on wood snapped him into focus. He scanned the floor for the source of the noise and saw a ring resting next to his thigh. He looked up at Frank. His book was closed in his lap and he was easing a second ring off his finger. It fell to the floor with a clatter. Once all seven rings were on the floor he wordlessly stood and went to the window. Gerard watched each of his movements closely. Frank only looked back at him for a fraction of a second before he pulled the curtain completely closed, plunging the room into darkness.

***

Later he came into the kitchen to find Frank cleaning up. Gerard slid his arms around his waist. Frank turned around and put his hands on Gerard’s shoulders, sly smile playing on his lips for a moment. Gerard frowned.  
“Frankie.”  
“Mm.”  
“You still have your lip ring in.”  
“Mhm.” Frank blinked slowly and ran his tongue over the ring as if to prove it.  
“It’s silver…”  
Frank nodded, looking up at Gerard from under his eyelashes, smile spreading over his face.  
“Take it out.” said Gerard.  
“Mm. Maybe later.” whispered Frank, who promptly ducked out of Gerard’s reach and picked up a sponge. “If you’re nice.” he added, flashing a wicked grin over his shoulder. Gerard watched, open mouthed, as Frank began to nonchalantly scrub down the countertop. Then he scowled, and flounced towards the bedroom. He made a big show of sighing and slamming the door, but as he flopped down onto the bed he was smiling again himself.

“Oh and I was thinking Italian for dinner. Lots of garlic.” called Frank from the kitchen, wiping any traces of a smile from Gerard’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> ***  
> based on a Tumblr Vampire OTP prompt prompt I saw some time ago.  
> ***  
> Any advice greatly appreciated & let me know if you find any mistakes


End file.
